Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted as prior art by inclusion in this section.
In wireless communication systems, in particular those in accordance with the 3rd-Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) specifications such as Long-Term Evolution (LTE), semi-persistent scheduling (SPS) SPS is typically used for connected mode and can only handle periodicities that are small. However, SPS in current 3GPP systems cannot be used for M2M regular meter reporting, especially when M2M meters tend to have very high requirements for battery life time and sometimes very sparse reporting periodicity. M2M devices with SPS also tend to be mostly stationary although could be moveable. Thus, significant novel modifications would be needed in order to make use of SPS for M2M regular reporting applications.